In recent years, browsing the web on different user platforms has become commonplace. Different types and/or different generations of mobile stations and computers implement a variety of different browsers and related applications for the user interface to on-line content, including on-line stores. In order to accommodate these client devices, each user platform is provided a URL that is specific to the station's platform.
For many web-based applications, a server provides content for different user platforms. Each user platform may be a client device (i.e., android device, iphone, pc, etc.) or a web browser configured for a particular type of class of devices. Different types and/or different generations of mobile stations implement a variety of different browsers and related applications for the user interface to on-line content. The server provides content to the different user platforms by maintaining different html documents for each content (web page) it provides. For example, the server would maintain different html code for different user platforms for the same “home” page. This approach required the sending of a substantial amount of information (via html) to the user platform, slowing down communication. Further, it required the administration/maintenance of different html documents for each type of user platform, for every content item the server(s) may offer.
Hence a need exists for a way to provide browser content to all different user platforms in a compatible format that is easy to maintain and efficient to transport.